


For He's a Jolly Good Fellow

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Kurt, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel's turning 21 and having a party. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For He's a Jolly Good Fellow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Birthday  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)
> 
> So close to Bingo!

Having your twenty-first birthday on a Tuesday is pretty boring. After all, Tuesday nightlife is mostly deals and theme nights: College Night, Disco Night, Go-Go Night; the list goes on. Gimmicks to bring people in on weekdays when they are probably usually too tired from work or school. But, it’s his twenty-first birthday and even if he’s not a big drinker, it’s a milestone that means something. There are no restrictions anymore. He can go anywhere he wants, buy anything he wants, do anything he wants. It’s nice. 

They decide to go to Call Backs for obvious reasons, but for once  _Kurt_ will be in the spotlight and he rather likes the sound of that. He likes the idea of his friends all buying him drinks and celebrating him in song with his boyfriend by his side and probably partaking in many sloppy, drunken make out sessions. It’s basically his birthday dream with his dream guy. Kurt doesn’t kid himself to think that there won’t be drama. It’s a New Directions party. But Kurt can’t help but be so _excited_. 

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, and Sam all swarm into Call Backs together, a bustle of shouting and laughter. Kurt and Blaine are the last to enter; arms linked, they march together in time, while the others in the group spread out to grab tables and check the karaoke queue.

“Kurt!” Rachel shouts, drawing out the vowel in a way that makes it sound like Rachel is already hammered…but she hasn’t even started drinking yet. Bad sign. “I have a present for you!”

Kurt forces a smile. He knows that Rachel won’t give up the center stage happily. He just sort of wishes for once she would have, but he will accept his birthday song happily and hopefully move on to a night full of Kurt singing instead.

“Except, I’m not going to be the one singing,” Rachel continues. “Not this second anyway.”

Kurt perks up and Rachel points to the door.

“Unique is here and ready for her New York close-up!” he hears as Unique makes her grand entrance.

“Holy shit! Unique!” Kurt shouts, absolutely shocked. “I can’t believe this!” He basically throws himself into hugging her. _He’s just missed her so much._

“Well, honey,” Unique begins, slipping out of his arms but still holding his hands. “Rachel sent me a round trip plane ticket and I couldn’t turn it down. Not when my number one guy is throwing a party! Good enough reason to skip school to me. Fabulous twenty-first birthday party in New York ain’t complete unless you’ve got Unique.”

“So true,” Kurt says, still grinning and still not wanting to let Unique go, but he lets her slide out of his arms but only so far away as he tightly clasps her hands in his. “You look so fabulous!”

“Don’t act surprised, honey! Rude!” Unique teases, showing off her impeccable ensemble, with a little twist of her hips.

A little mumbled “hi” startles him as it comes from just over Kurt’s shoulder and he turns to see Blaine standing there awkwardly, blushing, and fidgeting like Kurt has never seen before. Then Kurt remembers that Blaine has never met Unique. Kurt spends so much time talking to Blaine and Unique about each other that he forgets sometimes that they’ve never actually met.

“Oh! Unique Adams, my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson, my best friend, Unique Adams,” he explains.

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine greets, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

“You, too,” Unique agrees, taking his hand, though she doesn’t hold it like a usual handshake, but more clasps it like a close friend. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things, I hope.”

“But of course.”

“ _Unique_!” Rachel whines. “I put you first on the queue because you’re supposed to be _singing_! I started warming up back at the loft! I need to get singing soon before I have to start all over again!”

“Alright, alright, always in demand,” Unique agrees with a wink and she glides away leaving everyone in her fabulous wake as she gets up on stage. “This one is for the brilliant, beloved, big-hearted, better than _ever_ before birthday boy!”

Despite what some might expect for the kick off of a celebration, Unique begins to sing a more downbeat song. Kurt leans against Blaine and takes his hand, interlocking their fingers. He watches Unique sing and sway and float around the stage with such skill and showmanship. It’s really too bad Unique was another victim of Schuester’s single-mindedness. Tina was picked as the front person, when Unique should have been. She used to be the front of one of New Directions’ greatest enemy show choirs. Who in their right mind throws away talent like that? Though Mr. Schue always did have questionable decision-making skills.

“She’s fantastic,” Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt thinks about Unique’s bravery, her groundbreaking and inspiring perseverance and ambition, but he knows he can’t quite capture that with just the few words he has time for right now, so he simple says, “I know. In more ways than one.”

“I’m glad I get to meet her.”

“Me too,” Kurt agrees, squeezing Blaine’s hand and resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “I want you to get to know all of the most important people in my life and I want them to get to know you.”

“I’d really like that,” Blaine confesses, kissing the top of Kurt’s head.

Artie interrupts the moment with a shout of “First round of shots, y’all!” as he carries a tray of shots on his lap.

Blaine picks up one in each hand and offers one to Kurt, who smells it and then realizes he really shouldn’t have. He takes a deep breath, breaths out, and then downs the shot in one go, though he doesn’t do it like a pro, so the liquid takes a swallow or two, which is far too much tasting for Kurt’s fancy since it tastes just about as bad it smells. Definitely not his favorite.

“Ouch. Tequila,” Blaine groans. “Should’ve asked for a lime and some salt.”

“Are you asking to take a body shot off of me? Because that can certainly be arranged,” Kurt flirts with a wink.

“Oh yeah?”

Kurt learns in to whisper in Blaine’s ear, “Just wait a few more shots.”

Rachel moves to take her place on stage and Santana shouts, “Take a shot whenever Berry steals the spotlight!”

“Santana,” Kurt yells back, “Don’t send us all to the hospital for alcohol poisoning! I’d like to spend tomorrow doing something _other_ than having my stomach pumped!”

“Don’t be a killjoy at your own party, Hummel!”

Santana winks, orders another round, and offers one directly to Kurt with a smirk, to which Kurt smirks right back before downing his shot slightly more successfully this time.

“You’ll count shots for me, right?” he asks Blaine.

Blaine nods, whips a mini sharpie out of his pocket and draws two tick marks on the top of Kurt’s forearm.

“I thought I might need this,” Blaine laughs.

Kurt groans and rubs at the ink drying on his skin. “That’s going to take forever to wash off.”

“Kind of the point, love,” he explains. “Old trick to make sure that even if you don’t consciously make an effort to always remember how much you’ve had, you can know just by checking your arm.”

“I have to admit; that’s clever,” Kurt assents. “Thank you. You’ll tell me when I’ve had too much? I’m a newbie.”

“Whatever you need, baby,” Blaine promises.

Kurt reaches forward, places his hand at the back of Blaine’s neck, and leans forward to kiss Blaine firmly. He draws out the first kiss and then plants several more chaste kisses.

“I’m going to make you do a duet with me,” he promises.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Blaine agrees.

Later, with a total of five marks on his arm (thank you, Santana, Sam, and Artie) and the definitive decision that he’s more a vodka guy than a tequila guy, Kurt sits by the bar. He’s in between performances. He’s already done three – two solos and a duet with Unique that was absolutely spectacular if he does say so himself – and then Sam and Artie took over. Kurt is sure he will go back up there in a few minutes and get that promised duet with Blaine, but right now, he’s yet to try rum and the idea is tempting.

“Blaine, honey, Blaine,” Kurt rambles, leaning heavily on Blaine’s side and tucking his face in against Blaine’s shoulder.

“Yes, baby.”

“Isn’t it funny that even though as of today I can buy myself drinks, I haven’t bought a single one.”

“Yes, baby,” Blaine says, humoring him, stroking Kurt’s back.

“You’re not as drunk as I am,” Kurt grumbles, pouting in the hopes that Blaine will fall for it.

“Well, I don’t have anyone buying me drinks. Besides, someone has to make sure you get home safe. Drink some water,” Blaine instructs, as he hands Kurt a glass.

“Hate water. It’s boring. Can’t I just absorb it by osmosis?”

Kurt just presses the glass of water to his face clumsily, spilling some of it down the side of his sleeve in the process. 

“Whoa, Kurt. Watch it. How about if you drink that water as fast as you can and I will have a drink as fast as I can?” Blaine bargains.

Kurt nods exaggeratedly and watches as Blaine waves over the bartender. Kurt hums approvingly as Blaine orders a beer, waits until Blaine has it in his hand, and then shakily clinks his glass to Blaine’s. They both start drinking at the same time and Kurt tries to maintain eye contact but it’s hard to concentrate on both. He slams his glass to the bar when he’s finished and shouts an enthusiastic “yay” to celebrate when they both have empty glasses and insists, “Kiss me.” 

When Blaine smiles, he leans in towards Blaine swiftly and what starts as a potentially publicly appropriate kiss, quickly gets dirtier as Kurt is no longer satisfied with closed mouth. If he weren’t so drunk, Kurt would be surprised that Blaine is letting him be so sloppy, but as he is now, he’s not going to question it. He’s just going to take what Blaine will give him. He moves closer and closer to Blaine until he decides he might as well sit on Blaine’s lap. He doesn’t have the motor skills to continue kissing and climb on Blaine’s lab, so he separates for just long enough and then slips his arms around Blaine’s neck before he dives back into kissing.

“ _Please_ , get a room before I vomit,” Santana teases from where she and Unique are getting drink refills a few stools down.

“Unique, isn’t my _boyfriend_ absolutely beautiful!” Kurt slurs. 

Santana looks at Unique and rolls her eyes before leaving her to deal with Kurt’s drunken proclamations on her own. 

“Yes, beau,” she agrees loyally. “He’s a prime catch.”

“You should hear him sing! Blaine, go take a turn singing!” Kurt demands. “An intro to our duet!” Blaine seems a little disappointed, which confuses Kurt because Blaine always wants to sing and he _promised_ to do a duet with him. “It’s my birthday! You have to listen to the birthday boy on his birthday!”

Blaine looks back and forth between the stage and Kurt, seeming unsure what exactly to do and Kurt just wants to give him a good push already, but his fingers are feeling intriguingly tingly. 

“Go ahead,” Unique urges. “Take a break from drunken lover boy here and show off or else he may never shut up about it.”

Blaine finally gives in with a nod of his head and slips away to obey the birthday boy’s demand. He starts singing some song; Kurt’s sure it’s probably Katy Perry or Pink or something like that. He doesn’t remember their entire bodies of work as well as Blaine does. He just knows he likes what Blaine is doing.

“You seem happy,” Unique admires.

“Yeah, I am,” Kurt confesses and he suddenly feels soberer. “Can you believe I have a boyfriend? Can you believe someone calls _me_ his boyfriend?”

“Yes, Kurt, I can. You deserve it,” Unique promises. “Anyone who says otherwise is a damn fool.”

“You too, Unique,” Kurt insists. “You deserve someone who makes you happy, your own Blaine.”

“He’s too short for me,” she jokes back. “Unique needs a bigger man. He has big shoes to fill and Unique is _a lot of woman_.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” Unique agrees quietly. “You know, I hope Blaine is into polygamy, because you’re still my fallback. If I don’t find me a man by thirty, we still need to get best-friends-married.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot all about that!” Kurt laughs. “In the meantime, maybe I’ll scout out some guys to set you up with for when you move here,” Kurt suggests excitedly, clutching his hands happily together.

“Oh, god, please don’t. I can only imagine.”

“I can pick good guys!” Kurt argues, throwing his hands up jokingly offended.

“Sure, Kurt,” Unique placates.

“I can’t wait until you live here,” Kurt honestly bemoans.

“Me neither, honey.”

Kurt leans in to hug Unique tightly and Blaine slips back in beside them. When Kurt releases Unique – because it is Kurt who loosens his iron grip – he finds himself able to smoothly lean against Blaine’s chest, his shoulder to the front of Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine’s arm wrapped around his waist, his thumb stroking back and forth over Kurt’s hip.

“Well done, Blaine,” Unique compliments.

Blaine blushes like he always does when Kurt compliments him and Kurt decides he should go back to kissing him just because he can, but, before their lips meet, he loops his arms around Blaine’s neck, leans his forehead against Blaine’s, and stares into his eyes for a good long while. It should be boring, but there is something about the fuzziness and the slight swirl to things that makes looking into Blaine’s eyes endlessly fascinating. The pull he always feels to Blaine is almost tangible, like there is actually a taut string connecting Blaine’s eyes to Kurt’s and they can’t break away.

“You’re amazing,” Kurt breathes.

Eventually, Kurt and Blaine get their duet, though it’s mostly Kurt because he’s managed to squeeze in another two shots and he’s not as good at figuring out on the fly which parts he should sing and which parts Blaine should sing. They do some more dancing, though it doesn’t necessarily match the tone of the song being sung, and Blaine plays the water drinking competition with him again a couple more times before the group splits up to head back to their respective apartments, Kurt making sure to enthusiastically thank each guest before they go, sometimes forgetting that he had already thanked someone, so he does it again.

When Kurt wakes up the day after his birthday, he’s in his bed with Blaine. Blaine is almost fully dressed but for his button up, which is tossed on Kurt’s dresser, while Kurt only has on his boxers, still with the packer insert, and his [full binder](http://www.underworks.com/men/compression-shirts/ultimate-chest-binder-tank), which in reflection was a bad idea to wear when he was planning on getting shitfaced. He tries not to jar Blaine too much as he gets out of bed; he just needs to take off his binder and switch to something else. He’s going to have to wear a sports bra or _maybe_ two, which isn’t optimal when he still isn’t totally comfortable with Blaine seeing his chest without a fair amount of compression. But, it can’t really be helped; it’s not healthy to wear binders for long periods of time and it’s been well over twenty-four hours.

Kurt freezes in place when Blaine groans, but he only flips over and then Kurt is back in motion.

He catches sight of himself in the mirror and he looks like a hot mess. His binder has shifted either from deep sleep or a failed attempt at getting it off and the top of his cleavage is poking out like he’s wearing a corset. He rushes to find something to put on, while also trying to keep the drawers from creaking too much. If Blaine hasn’t already seen his cleavage, which he’s hoping is the case, he needs to hurry up and do something before Blaine wakes up.

Kurt realizes it’s too late, when he feels Blaine’s arms wrap around him, Blaine’s face nuzzling into Kurt’s shoulder – though “nuzzling” is sort of generous when Blaine is really sort of grinding his eye into Kurt’s shoulder cap. Kurt quickly snatches up his sports bra and uses it to cover his cleavage, feeling terribly exposed.

“Do you want help taking this off? Blaine asks as he slips one finger under the shoulder strap of his binder. “I tried to last night, but obviously that didn’t happen.”

Kurt whips around. “You-you tried to take it off?”

Blaine is flustered. “Yeah, you asked me for help. That’s the only reason I tried. _I promise_. I also tried to get you to ask _anyone_ else: Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Unique. You just told me to do it,” he explains.

“I asked you to help?” Kurt asks, astounded. He can’t believe he did that.

“Yeah, you weren’t very coordinated so you weren’t having much luck. Obviously, I didn’t have much luck either. You were tripping all over and pretty distracted, so eventually you just passed out wearing it anyway.”

“Oh,” Kurt gasps. “Well, I don’t—I don’t want help now.”

“Okay, I understand,” Blaine promises. “I only need to know…are you mad?”

“No, not mad,” Kurt reassures. “Shocked and embarrassed, but not mad.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Kurt. They always say being drunk drops your inhibitions.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just that I’m not ready for you to see that yet,” he confesses anxiously.

“Okay. That’s fine. I just want you to know that I don’t think of you any differently.”

Kurt nods stiffly.

“I’m going to give you some privacy and see if Unique is here. Doesn’t sound like it, but I told her she could crash at my place since I stayed here, and I need to get back to my apartment and change at some point before class.”

“Okay.”

Blaine turns to leave, but just as he pulls the curtain to the side he turns back. “I hope you enjoyed your birthday, Kurt.”

“I did,” Kurt tells him honestly. “Thank you, Blaine.”

His birthday celebration ended oddly and not at all how he thought it would. Kurt feels unsure of himself and insecure. He knows Blaine was trying to help and there were no bad intentions, but Kurt doesn’t want to think about what might have happened if his full body compression shirt weren’t so hard to take off.

But he can’t linger on that what-if. He can only linger on the fact that he has a guy who will watch out for him all night while he parties, take him home safely, take care of him, and obey his boundaries. He needs to cherish Blaine.


End file.
